


What You Wish For

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Vampfic [3]
Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Evil AU of an AU, vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always cold in Master's castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> **Series:** Evil AU of For The Blood Is The Life and Vampire Vow. Not part of its canon.  
>  **Warnings:** Mind control. Slavery (not sexual). Abuse. Starvation. Neglect. Angst.  
>  **Dedication:** To [](http://zillah975.livejournal.com/profile)[**zillah975**](http://zillah975.livejournal.com/) who spooled me and then told me to go with it.  
> 

Viggo's steps echoed in the large stone corridor. The arched ceiling provided cover for the gas lamps and shadows were everywhere, but Viggo had long since gotten used to it. Master preferred everything to know its proper place and it was not Viggo's place to approve or disapprove of the décor. That was for Master's infrequent guests.

It was always cold, but Viggo never felt it anymore. Master allowed him brown leather wrist and neck coverings (he couldn't bear to say collar), as well as brown leather pants. Viggo was to keep his appearance pleasant and to, above all, stay out of his master's way.

Master did not make noise when he moved, but Viggo had long since developed a system to know when Master was coming. As Master approached, the shadows always shortened, as if trying to avoid touching the vampire. The breeze picked up slightly, like a window had just been opened. And Viggo always got goose bumps.

Viggo knew to keep out of Master's way unless called, but Master's castle was small and there were only a few places Viggo could go where he knew without a doubt that Master would not venture. And none of those places were where Viggo's chores took him. The castle in its height would have taken much more than one lowly human to maintain, but it had fallen into dark times and only Master lived there now. Master did not require much, Viggo had learned during his first few weeks. Only food once a week, a quiet place to read, and Viggo's ass whenever he felt like it. Viggo would always be sore for a week afterwards, so a part of him dreaded the call.

Another part of him anticipated it with barely restrained eagerness.

The shadows lengthened as Viggo tended to the lamps and then hurried backwards. Viggo jumped. He had not been outside in so long that he did not truly know if the sun was shining, but he could have sworn that it was morning. Master should be sleeping.

Viggo had strict orders regarding his master. He was to kneel, keep his eyes low, and never speak. If he was lucky, Master would walk right by, coat whisping impossibly quietly against the stone floor, and Viggo would be nothing more than an ornament.

If he wasn't lucky, and he didn't still himself in time, Master would be very, very angry. Viggo hated doing that. He couldn't remember what his life was like before Master had taken him in, but he knew it had to have been dreadful since his mind suppressed it. He had read somewhere, sometime, back when he could still remember how to read English, that there was a part of the mind that protected the rest of it, shielding it from bad memories. He knew that was what must have happened. Master had been so kind to him in the old days. It must have contrasted drastically with before and so his mind must have eagerly accepted the new and thrown out the old.

Then, sickness, death, rebirth...

It all blurred together, days, weeks, months, years. For as long as Viggo remembered, he had served his master, and that was what he'd continue to do for the rest of eternity. Master had told him early on to catch the rats and drain them to mix with his water, and so Viggo did so, even though it made him ill to swallow it down each day. He didn't like to eat. He never could keep it down.

But Master was coming.

Viggo pushed his supplies to one side and moved the wooden stool to the side so he could kneel. But the shadows had gone and Viggo was so cold...Master was here.

A well-shined black boot appeared in Viggo's limited scope of vision and Viggo raised his eyes slightly so Master wouldn't think he was ignoring him. He tightened his left hand around his right and waited.

"Kiss it."

Almost before the words had left Master's mouth, Viggo was bent over, pressing a respectful and reverential kiss to the toe of Master's boot. Master hadn't told him to stop, or to go on, so Viggo dared kiss it once more. He marveled at his daring. Master would beat him for this, but Viggo found he didn't care. Master hadn't called him in nineteen sleeps. Viggo missed him.

"Stop."

Viggo hesitated, then pulled back. He knew he was damning himself, but master wouldn't go so far as to actually _kill_ him, wouldn't he? He raised his eyes some more, gaze finally resting on Master's large hand resting on his belt, long manicured fingers tapping out a rhythm against the carved buckle.

"Speak."

"I love you, Master."

"Speak."

"I love you, Master."

"SPEAK!"

"I love you, Master. I've always loved you. I will always love you. I live for you, Master. Command me."

Master laughed a little, as he always did when Viggo gave this answer. "Slut."

"Yes, Master."

"And you don't remember anything?"

He always asked that. Viggo didn't know why, or like contemplating that he had known something in his previous life that would make Master reject him. "No, Master."

"State your name."

"Slut, Master."

"Your _name_."

"Viggo, Master. Because you told me it was so." Viggo's earliest memory was waking up with the knowledge that he _was_ a slut. Only Master's reassurance that it would please him had given Viggo enough courage to take on a new name.

"And my name."

"Master."

"My name!"

"Master."

Master's hand left his belt and Viggo could not see where it went. A little shiver went through him. Master wasn't going to use his belt on him. There was something far more sinister in his future. Viggo could hardly wait. He liked being beaten.

"You really don't remember."

"Yes, Master."

"So if I were to call you my king, you wouldn't know what I was referencing?"

"No, Master."

"Or mention how wonderful it must be to finally see me from below?"

"No, Master."

"And if I were to tell you that I've kept you half-starved for centuries, kept you abused, and kept you liking it, you wouldn't care?"

"What you do is for the best, Master."

"I programmed that response into you. Oh, yes, I'd forgotten. I didn't let you keep your memory of that word."

"No, Master."

Master's hand came down to ruffle Viggo's hair. It was curlier than he somehow remembered it having been, always on the edge of dreadlocking, never quite completing the effort.

"You tried to leave me. Do you remember that?"

Viggo bit his lip and tried to move his head. No luck. Master's grip was always too strong. "No, Master."

"Would you leave me now?"

"I couldn't, Master."

"You could. The door's always open. I've left you the memory of how to get there. Not that I left you the memory of how to survive in the real world. No matter, then, since the world you would remember no longer exists. It hasn't for some time."

"I wouldn't, Master." You know that, Master, don't you? You know that your slut will never leave you? But you must!

"We rule the world now, Viggo. You could be a prince amongst us. Some of the others would take you in, feed you, show you how to act. Why, you'd be practically an elder. Five hundred years old, and still knowing less than an infant. If the council knew I'd been keeping a vampire slave for this long, my head would have been on the block and they wouldn't have even allowed you one last visit."

Viggo's eyes traveled upwards, resting on Master's uncovered shoulders. He stared in awe at the intricate tattoos. They looked like they had first been made in pen and covered over in paint. How he knew what paint looked like, Viggo couldn't remember. The word was in his memory and there was a visual with the word. Laughing, a huge mess of color, and Master lying in the middle of it, perched up on one elbow, green eyes shining with amusement. Words. 'You always had the worst timing, elskede.'

Viggo tests out the word on his tongue slowly. "Elskede."

" **What did you say?!** "

Viggo flinched and lowered himself completely to the ground, hoping if he folded himself as small as possible, then Master wouldn't see him. He didn't know what the word meant or, rather, what it meant to Master, but it had been the wrong thing to say. Master hadn't liked it. Viggo cursed himself under his breath. He should have known better.

"Viggo," Master's voice softened and Viggo felt Master's hand in his hair once more, this time stroking. "Tell me. Did you break through the block?"

"No, Master," Viggo sobbed. He knew his tears would stain the floor and he would be hours cleaning it up. It was a just punishment.

"Shh...beloved, it's alright, you can tell me. I've hoped for so long, to undo what I did. But I knew I would hurt you by forcing you to accept what you had been conditioned not to. Please, beloved, tell me. Do you remember?"

Images passed in front of Viggo's closed eyelids. "It's...it's summer, Master. We're in a---we're in a studio. My studio. I had drop cloths down. You, you tripped over some cans of paint. Turquoise and ochre. You fell in the middle. We laughed. I...told you that you had the worst timing."

"I remember," Master replied softly. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Master." Viggo drudged up the word from the deep recesses of his mind. " _Happiness_." It hurt just to think it. "I had it once. I don't think I know what it is."

"I'll help you find it again. I promise." Master had crouched down and he was pulling Viggo forward into his lap. "I promise."

"Yes, Master."

"Viggo?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Call me Sean."


End file.
